


Nine Christmas Memories

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE CHRISTMAS, Alcohol, Based on prompts, Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drabble Collection, Eggnog, Fruitcake, Holidays, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stucky can be a thing, just drabbles really, or it can be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Stucky-ish Christmas drabbles. May or may not be related to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggnog

It doesn't do much for him, but he does it anyway. 

Steve's been slaving away on a holiday dinner all day, and Bucky figures that people might want something a little harder than milk or coca cola. So when the blonde asks him to get the eggnog out, he puts it in a pitcher and ads a liberal helping of Jack Daniel's to the mix. 

Or four. It's not like Tony Stark doesn't have more than that.

Halfway through dinner, Bruce starts giggling uncontrollably. Every single avenger eyes him, because no one knows if a drunk Hulk is going to be a good thing or a bad thing. But then, Clint laughs too, followed by Sam. Tony's eyes narrow, looking around the table.

"Have you all been drinking? Who thought it was a good idea to get the Hulk drunk? Jeez people." It didn't help that Tony took another drink of his on scotch on the rocks, and Bucky squirmed in his chair.

Steve on the other hand looked perplexed. "But, I didn't. . . I didn't use any alcohol in the food."

Nat rolls her eyes as Sam doubles over at something that Clint is saying. Thor on the other hand just looks perplexed and a bit miffed, as if drinking is his favorite past time and how could they not include him?

Bucky just slinks further into his chair, not sure if he's going to be in trouble or not. It's not his first time in Stark Tower, but it is his first time being surrounded by all of the Avengers at once. 

But Steve's eyes light on him, and he can't, he can't hold back that sheepish and yet cocky half grin of his. 

Steve gives him a look and he just shrugs as the trio of drunken men burst out into an off key rendition of Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas is You'.

Steve has to smile. It's kind of perfect.


	2. Stockings

He goes out of his way to find the perfect stockings for each of them. Bucky might not remember the little things about the holidays and gift giving and Christmas, but he desperately wants him to remember that even when they had nothing, they had each other. 

So when he finds the little store that looks like Santa exploded, he goes in to find something, anything, that might get Bucky in the mood to celebrate the holiday. In the end he settles on a blue sating stocking with golden stars all over it, and even has the clerk embroider Bucky's name on it.

He hums carols under his breath as he makes his way home, two stockings in tow (his is red with candy canes on it), and keys into the apartment. everything seems great, but the scene at the mantle stops him dead in his tracks.

Bucky is reading on the sofa, and next to him above the fireplace are two mens socks, one of Steve's Under Armor ones, and one of Bucky's with an orange and blue stripe at the top.

Steve eyes the tube socks tacked to the mantle with confusion. "What are those, Bucky?"

"You said we needed stockings." Bucky says, brow furrowed in confusion. "This is what we did in the old days."

The blonde almost does a double take. How could he forget? Even more-so he stares in awe at Bucky, that the other man remembered such a minute detail.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bucky asks, brow furrowed, but Steve just smiles and shakes his head.

"No, you did perfect." He says, smile creeping into his voice. "I love it."


	3. Cookies

It's a silly tradition, and he knows it. 

But he'd done it when he was younger with his mom, and he'd continue to do it. It didn't hurt anyone. Still, he did feel a tad silly as he set the plate full of snickerdoodles out for jolly old Saint Nick. 

He'll wake in the morning and they'll still be there, and he and Bucky will probably eat them while watching Christmas movies and opening presents.

But when Steve wakes in the morning, to sneak into the living room before his friend to set out a special gift, he's shocked to find an empty plate of cookies next to a full glass of milk. 

And a giant present in the middle of the floor that states "To Steve; From Santa".

He swallows hard. He knows that Santa isn't real. . . but maybe. . .

Bucky nearly scares him as he pops out of his room, yawning widely. Steve sees the cookie crumbs dusting his shirt and he knows, but he smiles, allowing the magic of the farce to live on.


	4. Fruitcake

"Where did it go?" Steve asks, tone rising. 

Bucky winces, but stands his ground. "In the trash. That thing wasn't edible."

"You. . ." Steve gapes at him in horror, "You threw away the fruitcake?!"

"Yeah, it was disgusting. It wouldn't have even made a good doorstop." Bucky huffs, crossing his arms. Still, Steve can't believe what the other man has done.

"I can't believe you, Buck, that was a gift. . ."

"A gift at a White Elephant party. I'm betting you, that fruitcake has been passed around before. Thing was probably as old as you." 

Steve fumes, but he can't stay mad at Bucky. Irritated, he tromps back to the door and grabs his keys. 

"Where are you going?" Bucky asks, and Steve glares back.

"To the store, to buy another one." He states matter of factly. "And this one is getting eaten on Christmas!" The threat is empty and he knows it.

Bucky salutes him sardonically. "Sir, yes sir!"

The blonde grumbles under his breath on the way out the door.


	5. Whipped Cream

It started with the pumpkin pie. Not that Bucky had complained, it was delicious.

But pretty soon, a can on Reddi Whip is a staple, laboriously squirting a huge dollop on each much of hot cocoa at night, and it even makes an appearance at breakfast with waffles.

"Steve." Bucky states, just to get the other man's attention.

The blonde is humming, but looks up from the eggs he's making. "Yeah Buck?"

Bucky sighs. "I think you have a problem."

Steve blinks as if he hasn't heard the other man. "What?"

"I think you have a problem. With whipped cream."

The blonde balks at him. "You can't be serious."

"You put it on everything. Part of me is worried you're going to spray it all over those eggs." Bucky says, keeping a mindful eye on the pan. Steve just chuckles.

"That's just crazy, I don't put it on every-" Steve looks down, guiltily at the cup of coffee he'd poured for himself, a hefty serving of white sweetness coating the top. Internally he groaned. "Okay, okay, I see your point."

Bucky chuckled from his seat. "Good. You don't want to have Sam start lapping you."

The brunette squeals when Steve picks up a whipped cream can and aims it at him, unleashing a spray of white.


	6. Grinch

"Who cares?" Bucky states, bored with everything that has to do with the holidays, from the lights to the tree to the stupid cartoon specials. For some reason, Steve eats it all up. It just makes Bucky feel more irritated.

"Bucky, it's _Christmas_!" He says the words reverently, as if that explains everything. He rolls his eyes. 

The brunette munches on a piece of toast, and swallows. "Don't care."

Steve feels exasperated, because there's all these things that he wants to do: to go ice skating, to the tree lighting at Rockefeller Center, to go caroling and maybe go somewhere with snow and sip hot cocoa and cuddle. . .

He huffs. "Why? You never hated Christmas before."

Bucky blinks at him and sighs. "It's just so. . ." He searches for the word, as if the wrong one might hurt Steve's feelings. ". . . superficial."

Confused, Steve frowns. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. Everyone scurrying around to get gifts for people to prove they love them through money and presents. It doesn't feel genuine. I don't want presents. I have everything I need." Bucky states matter-of-factly, and Steve's heart flutters. "I don't need a holiday to make me feel thankful or loved or wanted. You give me that every day."

Steve smiles. Maybe he won't get all of his excitement for Christmas reciprocated in Bucky, but at least he'll still get to cuddle.


	7. Morning

It's hard to open his eyes. He's so comfortable in a cocoon of warmth.

But then he remembers the day it is. 

He reaches over to the slumbering form next to him and excitedly shakes his arm. "Bucky! Bucky wake up!"

The other man just groans, and buries himself deeper into the covers. Steve pays him no mind, springing out of bed. He has so many things planned for today. Nutmeg coffee is already in the brewer, the ingredients for omelets ready in the fridge. Then they'll go for a run before the city wakes with the Christmas lights still twinkling. Afterwards, they'll come home, and open presents and have friends over-

Steve's nearly bursting with excitement.

He pokes his head back in the room, only to see just how hard the brunette is sleeping. Jaw slack and eyelids fluttering as he dreams. It makes Steve's heart hurt with how beautiful the other man is.

Things can wait. Slowly, as not to disturb him, he slips back into the covers and wraps an arm around him, pleased when Bucky settles against him. He lets his eyes drift closed. 

Christmas will still be here in a couple of hours.


	8. Music

It starts with 'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas'.

There are so many songs that have been popularized since Bucky has been away from the world, and more than half of them he could do without.

Not Steve though; Steve seems to love them all. From 'Deck the Halls' to 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' to 'Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer', the blonde seems to appreciate them all. 

It's kind of irritating.

He listens as Steve hums along to each song in the grocery store, wonders why they have to listen to these songs at all.

On the 6th of December, he's had enough.

"No."

Bucky stands in front of the stereo, arms outspread like a wall. "No more." He'd just turned 'Carol of the Bells' off, after lord know how many times of having to listen to it.

"What? What did I do?" Steve asks, hurt and confusion evident in his voice. 

"No more Christmas music. Please. I feel like my ears are going to bleed if I have to listen to 'Jingle Bells' one more time. You can listen to anything else. Billie Holiday. Elvis. ABBA. The Beatles. Beyonce. Linkin Park. Metallica. I don't care as long as the subject matter isn't Christmas related!" 

Steve's face falls, and for a moment, the brunette almost feels bad for snapping. All the same, the blonde nods, and sighs.

"Maybe on Christmas?" He asks hopefully.

"Maybe on Christmas." Bucky concedes.

Thirty minutes later and Steve's turned on Adam Sandler's 'Hanukkah Song' and Bucky doesn't know if he wants to applaud his creativity or stab him with a candy cane.


	9. Tree

It's a throwback to the old days, when they used to sit and string popcorn and cranberries into garlands for the tree. It used to be Steve's mother's favorite thing to do. A fire crackles merrily in the fireplace, and the lights are low. The television is blissfully off for the moment, leaving the two to bask in each others company.

"Remember when we used to go down to the corner store, get peppermints? Three for a penny? Man, times have changed." Steve reminisces as he pushes the needle through a piece of popcorn. 

"Yeah, and that time you worked extra selling papers just so you could get me that basket for my bike? I woulda kicked your butt if I'd known you were making yourself sicker for me." Bucky smiles, popping a berry into his mouth. His mouth puckers at the tartness.

Steve shakes his head. "You were always doing for me. Always keeping a lookout. Making sure I took my medicine and wasn't too stubborn for my own good." 

A short laugh is his reply. "Some good that did me. You're still stubborn as always."

The blonde sticks his tongue out at him and then tosses a piece in the air to catch it with his mouth. "What can I say?" He says after he chews and swallows. "I learned from the best."

After getting enough made to right the tree four times, they put a small amount of ornaments on. Mostly they're things that were gifted; a couple of things that reminded Steve of the tree he and his mom had. More than anything, he remembered the angel she had made with her own hands, that every year she would painstakingly place on top of the tree. 

He and Bucky have a star, for several reasons. Changes, new beginnings.

Bucky places his hand in Steve's as they stand back and stare at their handiwork.

"Good work, soldier."

"Thanks, Captain."

They watch the warm glow of the tree and smile at the star. A bright light to lead them into a new year.

A new future. 

Together.


End file.
